Untitled Final
by Layne Kenny
Summary: When a new girl enrolls in Elena's high school, she is a complete mystery.But when she fits the description of a half-vampire from Damon's past, questions arise as to why. Rated M for strong language, violence,and future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

*****_**Hii! All rights and original characters to the great L. Jane Smith, I do not own any rights! Enjoy! Remember this is mostly based off of the book, very little the TV. Show !**_

Chapter 1

She looked like a freshman, confused with her piece of paper in her hand as she tried to figure out her locker. Occasionally; she looked down at it then back to the lock, she mouthed the digits trying to memorize them, Elena guessed as she watched her from her own locker a few feet away. Elena knew she must be new she didn't recognize her in the crowd of faces. It was the middle of the first semester. This girl had a classic beauty, an angel like face, her round pale slate eyes framed by dark lashes held such mystery and secret . Her lips where round and curved to support each lip perfectly, it was covered in crimson lipstick topped with lip gloss that made them look tasteful. Her nose was perfectly aligned , slightly round that made her oval face look rounder.

She looked like an Irish Princess, her long dark auburn hair fell over her shoulders, down past her breasts. She was petite. _Definitely a freshman_, Elena confirmed to herself as she shut her locker, and walked with Bonnie and Meredith to Calculus on the second floor.

Elena found her seat, then the angel-like girl walked in as she looked over the class of students with a mocking look in her round, slate eyes. Mr. Vaner saw her, bewildered, then waved her forward. The girl's smile died slightly, her expression became bored. As she walked, her hips sashayed sweetly, they exchanged her schedule, he signed it, and got up to shut the door. The small girl stood in front of the class, her eyes following him like a cat watches a mouse. But something in her gaze told Elena, she wouldn't dare, in public that is. Elena recognized that look in Damon's as well as Stefan's eyes, dangerous. But, it was like a kitten with rabies, you didn't want to believe it, unless you get bit that is. This was different, she couldn't be a vampire, Elena would know. Elena looked down at her right hand, her eyes drawn to the bronze ring with a lapis Luzuli in the center that clung to her finger, just like Stefan and Damon's. "_But she can't be, can she?" _she would have to talk to Stefan next period. Mr. Vaner was now trying to get the class's attention.

"Class we have a new student at Robert E. Lee. Let us all give her a warm welcome." Mr. Vaner encouraged, motioning her forward.

As the class clapped, she bowed her head, and her smile widened, this time showing a pair of white teeth.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher commanded walking back to his seat.

The girl turned back to him slightly, like she wasn't sure what she had just been asked. He nodded telling her to go on, she turned back to see the class and spoke in a mild southern accent;

"My name is Temprince Doan, I'm from South Virginia, I wish for you to address me as Prince. I am a senior." Prince said, she looked over at the class, her eyes dared them to call her by her full name. Like she would rip their throats out if they did.

The stare left a pang of fear in Elena, that lasted until Prince tore them from the class and took her seat in the back of the class. _"She is a senior, how is that possible?" _

Elena wasn't paying attention to the lesson, she was too busy taking glimpses back at Prince. Prince stopped writing her notes in her notebook, and her eyes grew slightly hard when she noticed. Elena was definitely going to get to the bottom of this bizarre mystery.

In her next class, Stefan had a seat next to her in the back of the room. Elena let out a sight of relief when Ms. Moore, the biology teacher, had promised them this day as a free social period, since they worked so hard on the haunted house.

"What is it Elena? Something wrong?" Stefan asked when she plopped into her seat next to him.

The rest of the class were in front of the room, clustered together into groups of conversation.

"Have you seen the new kid, Prince Doan?" Elena asked.

Stefan contemplated and then shook his head; "No I don't think so, Prince?" he made her name a question.

"Yeah, it's really Temprince, but she wants to be called Prince."

"Prince is a girl? Odd why do you seem so anxious about her?"

"I don't know exactly. She just- she seems different." Elena finally said.

Stefan grew slightly alarmed; he asked "What do you mean by _different_?"

"She was wearing the same ring as you and Damon. Only the band is a bronze color. And her _eyes_, her _walk, _her _face_! She looked over the class with a mocking glance. Then as she introduced herself, I felt a fear come over me. And when she sat down, it went away. Stefan, she cannot be a vampire. But something tells me I'm wrong."

Stefan looked puzzled, trying to figure it out. It confused him; "Don't worry about it Elena." Stefan took her hands into his; "Damon and I will take care of it. Plus I would have felt her presence as soon as she entered the building."

"But it was so strange Stefan."

"I know."

Elena's hopes of getting answers, lessened.

"Hey, let Damon and I handle it." Stefan kissed her forehead then wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't want this to start all over again, we've lost too many lives, no more blood should be shed." Elena whispered into his shoulder.

At lunch, Elena, Meredith, Bonnie, and Stefan, sat across from Prince at a long lunch table in the middle of the room. Prince looked up from her tray of food that she was picking at, but she wasn't eating. She looked over each of them, her eyes becoming slit while she evaluated if they were friends or foes. When her eyes stopped over Stefan, they grew slightly wide. She could feel his power was weak, not as strong as she would've expected form a vampire his age. She chuckled to herself and shook her head, and went back to playing with broccoli on her fork.

"Hi, my name is Elena Gilbert. This is Bonnie, and Meredith." Elena put her hand on Stefan's shoulder; "And this is Stefan."

Prince looked back up at Stefan. Her head cocked to one side, her nose crinkled with a familiar smell finding it's way to her nostrils.

"Salvatore?" Prince asked in curiosity.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

Prince cursed under her breath, slammed her fork down in the tray, stood up, and angrily walked away. She had forgotten her tray.

Elena sat in confusion of what had just happened. She turned to see Stefan was just as confused as she was.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked, sitting next to Elena.

Elena shrugged; "Your guess is as good as mine."

Later, Stefan and Elena stood in front of a pacing Damon in Elena's bedroom. Aunt Judith and Margaret were out in Roanoke doing whatever the note downstairs read. Elena didn't have room in her thoughts to worry about it now. With lack of information, Damon could only conclude that Prince was someone they need to keep a very close watch on. They all agreed.

"It's strange how she just got angry so suddenly, and just stormed off. " Elena mused, shaking her head.

"Not really." Said Stefan.

Elena and Damon looked at him, then waited for him to elaborate.

"Well she sensed something. A scent actually. I picked up something in her thoughts at lunch. "

"Well." Elena said.

Stefan looked at his brother; "You, Elena introduced me and your face appeared in her thoughts. Then your name, and all disappeared when she asked me if my last name was Salvatore. I said yes, then she ran out. But something else-" Damon's brown was creasing in thought , then he continues; "Worry filled her thoughts, it's a clue."

"What does she look like?" Damon asked.

Elena went over Prince's description in great detail, Damon's expression grew confused, and deep in thought. Then he said to himself; "Impossible"

"What's impossible?" Elena asked.

"That description, her name." Damon pondered, trying to remember; "I can barely remember, but I knew a child once by that name and the same eyes, skin, and hair, but she died some time ago. It's impossible."

"Then maybe it's a coincidence." Elena shrugged.

"It can't be, you said she had a ring."

"Yeah, but it looked different."

"It was just the band."

"Yeah, it was bronze."

"That means it wasn't made as the same person as ours." Damon started to play with his as he spoke; "She either killed a vampire to get it, or acquired it some other way, but I doubt it."

"But, what if it is her?" Stefan asked.

"It cant be, I saw her dead in my own eyes. It was a shame, she was so innocent and young."

Damon felt something swell inside of him, his head began to hurt, something he should know, but doesn't, something important.

"You didn't kill her?" asked Stefan.

"No, at least I don't think I did."

"You don't remember?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Nope."

"That's strange."

"Yes it is." Damon gave into his thoughts once again, came back and said, "I'll come to your school tomorrow to talk to her myself."

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Elena questioned.

"I can't promise you I wont." Damon said with a charming smile.

"Please."

"Sorry, I don't make promises."

_**And there you have it! Cliff hanger! Please review, be honest-but please no flames! This is my very first post so be nice.**_ _**I will post chapter 2 as soon as possible, be patient people!**_

_**And many many thanks to my beta-er TCandBTVSluver!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the kind reviews, I will try to keep up with this story as best as I can. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**_

_**I do not own any rights to the Vampire Diaries.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

The day had begun and it wasn't until lunch that Damon appeared. Elena shut her locker, and he was there. He didn't look pleased; sort of confused and angry.

"I assumed you found her already?" Asked Elena

Damon looked away from her, he was conflicted with his own problems.

"I haven't _seen_ her. But that power." Damon mused; "It's so strong, stronger than-never mind-." his voice turned flat, eliminating all emotion.

"Damon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Damon still didn't meet her eyes, Elena wasn't convinced. And then Damon's head snapped up, and his eyes widened slightly. Elena felt it too, a choking power that pushed on her. It was surprised and full of warning. Damon then looked over his shoulder, Elena heard a gasp escape him. She looked in his direction to see Prince standing on the other side of the wall. Her face that was usually perfect was now shocked, slate eyes wide, lips parted. Prince then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked at Elena, her eyes understanding and stupefied at the same time. Turning on her heels, she walked off, shaking her head as she went.

Elena turned back to Damon, who to her short surprise, was gone.

She let out an annoyed sigh, then Damon's voice came in her head; _"Meet me in the Photography room."_

When Elena had gotten her lunch, and walked into the Photography room, Stefan and Damon were already in the middle of a heated conversation.

Damon paused in mid-sentence as she entered.

"Sorry." Elena apologized, and sat her tray on a desk and sat to eat.

"That's alright." Said Stefan.

Damon walked over to the window and stared out with his hands in his pocket.

The room fell into minutes of silence, Elena decided to break it.

"So what was that all about?"

"About what?" Damon said flatly, his back still to her.

"You and Prince. You two were shocked at each other like lost lovers or something." Elena said tearing a piece of bread off and popping into her mouth.

Damon huffed a laugh; "Lovers? That's a nice analogy, but no."

"Then what?" Stefan asked.

It took Damon a while to find an answer. Finally he said; "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is somehow, she's alive."

"So now what?" Elena asked, nonchalantly, eating an apple.

Stefan looked at his brother.

"I don't know." Damon admitted.

They looked sharply at Damon; "You don't know?" Elena began.

"She is… I-." Damon couldn't finish.

"You what?"

"I can't remember." Damon said finally.

"Good." A mature southern voice came from the door.

Elena and Stefan turned to see Prince leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, her eyes boring into Damon's back.

Damon turned to her and her beautiful face was blank.

A flash of awe flashed through Damon's features, quickly he buried it underneath a sarcastic smile and black fathomless eyes. A question dawned on him, it shouted at him, but instead, he said; "My have you grown. Not by much, but a woman at last."

Prince's blank face turned angry; Elena blinked and Prince wasn't in the same spot she was before. She looked to see that Prince was standing in front of Damon, looking up with him with her hand wrapped around his throat.

Noise filled Elena's ears, a sharp low growl that sent chills down her spine, and then a cheery chuckle.

_Damon? _Yes, Damon was laughing. The grip at his throat tightened, and he, having little air, stopped laughing.

Breathlessly, he said; "I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously, your small, and doll like-"

Prince was done with hearing him, to shut him up, she crushed his windpipe with a slight increase of pressure in her grip.

Damon's eyes went bugging in shock and Prince let him go, and he went for his own throat, gasping for air. She could hear Stefan then advance on her, she groaned in annoyance and reached for his throat, and lifted him off his feet, above her head.

Prince inclined her head to look at him, his lips were pulled back, showing his long fangs.

"Oh I gotta pair of those." Prince said in a childish tone, then she clinked her own fangs out, just as impressive.

Elena couldn't see this anymore; she stood up from her front row seat, tall and proud.

"Stop it!" Elena ordered.

Prince turned her head to her and raised her eyebrow. "Hmm, brave, but it isn't bravery that will save your boyfriend here." Prince mused in a slow cool voice. It was full of evil.

"Let him go Temprince. He means you no harm. Stefan only intends to protect." Damon said after healing himself.

Prince laughed, such a evil laugh it was. "From what I recall you _hate _one another."

"That was then, now let him go. You do not wish to kill him in front of Elena and I know you are better then that." Damon said

"You know nothing." Prince hissed softly.

"Oh? Let my little brother go Temprince, I don't want to have to make you, and I will, trust me I wont make it pleasant."

Prince let a last growl escape her lips and let Stefan drop to his feet. Elena ran to him, _typical _thought prince giving them a distasteful look, she then turned her attention to Damon, her expression became still and dangerous.

The question that pecked at his tongue was now annoying he couldn't deny it being voiced any longer, he said;

"How are you here?"

Prince thought of a sarcastic answer but knew that wouldn't satisfy him, she knew what he meant by his question.

"You don't remember?" Prince tested.

"Tell me." Damon said dangerously getting closer to Prince.

Prince backed up and her voice came out in a rushed melody. " It's best if you don't know. I've come here in peace, I promise not to kill, but I'm part vampire so I do have the same diet as you. If you stay out of my life you wont be in any danger I may bring, I warn you know, stay. Away. From. Me." Prince got up close to Damon as she spat out the last few words. Her voice was full of warning, she meant every word of what she said, Damon knew that.

Damon saw that it was five minutes to noon, the class would be returning soon. Then returned his attention to her.

"Fine, you owe me a explanation, later at the boarding house don't be late." Damon demanded.

"No, us." Elena corrected

"Us?" Damon and Prince asked together.

"Yes, Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and myself. They deserve to know that there is another vampire wondering our town, half or not, you are still a vampire either way."

"No." Prince said simply.

"You don't have any choice." Damon turned her attention to him with his hand on her jaw.

Prince slapped his hand away. "Its best for you to leave me alone, forget about me, you've done a great job up to this point. I suggest you keep it up."

"What if I don't?" Damon teased

Prince got closer to him, they were eye to eye, Prince didn't have to stand to tall on her toes to do that. "Then you'll only be bringing your own destruction, not only yourself but everyone you care about." Prince said slowly making sure he understood every word clearly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I will get answers from you one way or another." Damon's pitch black eyes starred Prince down to size, then continued . " I'm very good at getting what I want, I promise you that."

"I don't think so."

And with that she was gone. Neither Damon nor Stefan saw her leave.

_**HA! Yet another cliff hanger! I love leaving it that way! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, plz review. Q: what did you think of Damon and Prince's interaction?**_

_**Note: keep a close watch at Prince's dialog, there may be some foreshadowing of future chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A special thanks to my fans/reviews, I never knew where this story would go. Apparently its going far. I do not own any Vampire Diaries, all rights lay with the great L. Jane Smith. Here is chapter 3 where most of your questions will be answered, only to rise new ones. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3__

Later that day the six of them sat in the small attic room.

"But we still need answers." Bonnie declared sitting next to Meredith on the wooden floor. Heads nodded around the circle of friends. Then it was Elena's turn to speak.

"Since Prince has failed to tell us anything-useful-" Elena turned to Damon. " You have some explaining to do." Elena took a pause.

Everyone turned there attention to Damon who was sitting on his futon with his head buried in his hands, he felt the eyes on him and gave everyone a tired look.

"You did say you knew met her before, as a child." Elena finished getting closer to Damon.

"Yeah Damon how do you know her?" Matt asked from the floor.

"She tried to kill you and Stefan! What does it matter? We did get answered the main question, Prince is dangerous and we need to do something about it." Meredith came in.

Voices shouted in agreement, then they broke out into a uproar of fumbling conversations. Stefan tried to calm the voices but Damon's voice rose loud and demanding above the rest.

"_No one _is going to so much as touch a hair on Prince." Damon said coldly and full of venom.

The room fell silent.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked confused. "But-"

"That's my final say about how dangerous she is, if you don't follow it there will be hell to pay." he said in a low harsh voice.

"She is to dangerous, brother!" Stefan agreed with the rest of the group.

"_As am I! _I am just as evil and as powerful as she is, you're going to get rid of me too?"

"No- Of course not" Stefan uttered "You're so much different, Damon, you have actually help this town in terror!"

"I don't care for words little brother, you or anyone else is not going to hurt her, you understand." Damon spat, getting up from the futon angry with Stefan's defiance.

"What is it about her that makes you say that? How do you know her enough to be so sure she won't do it to someone in town?" Stefan said slowly.

Damon sat back down his bed.

"Back off little brother." Damon said laying back putting a black pillow over his head.

"Why should I? There clearly is something you're not telling us, something important." Stefan teased.

"That something must be pretty interesting if you're embarrassed about it." Bonnie pointed out raising a brow.

"I'm never embarrassed." Damon's mumbled voice carried over to them.

"Obviously." Meredith smiled, elbowing Bonnie, she giggled and Elena tried not laugh but soon gave in.

"Well. . . " Stefan waited.

They all waited.

Damon gave out a deep sigh the he took the pillow off his face and slammed it down next to him.

"Its hard to explain without confusing you all." Damon started.

"Can you try not to?" Stefan said sitting on his bed with Elena sitting next to him-waiting.

"Not with out telling you this first." Damon looked up at the high wooden beams on the ceiling then continued. "Prince is a half-vampire as a matter of fact she is a Huntora."

"Huntora? How? I thought they were a myth." Stefan sounded surprised.

"A what?" Elena asked

" Huntora's are a band of vampire hunters that have somehow brought themselves to the halfway state they currently in. They can have children but there not completely immortal. They have a longer lifespan then the normal human-being by say a hundred years or so. The bad thing is they are harder to kill, staking them in the heart wont necessarily kill them. There human side gives them a slight immunity to wood. They train there young to hunt and kill vampire's" Damon said the last part slowly.

"You're not defending her case any." Stefan said.

"I know Prince is different, she isn't the same monster her family is." Damon said defensively.

"What makes you say that?" Stefan called.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well any way go on with your story" Bonnie said resting on her stomach.

Damon took another sigh.

"I met her ten years ago in Florence. Prince was only seven at the time. I met her older sister Natalie first at the ball, we danced. I knew what she was, and Natalie knew it too. Natalie got me alone and her two brother Fortanato and Drew were going to stake me, they had weakened me so I was not strong enough to win the fight." Damon paused and lifted his hand above his face and looked at his palm and continued; "Then out of no where came a little voice _Leave him be!, _and they did. They were scared of her, and I didn't blame them. She was still very strong back then, but not as strong as she is now. She saved my life, they left killing me to her, and returned to the party. But she didn't, instead she helped me escape. She led me through tunnels, that rested under the streets. I didn't realize the time or how long we were walking until our ears picked up the pursuit behind us. Prince panicked. She said we wouldn't make it to the surface in time. So she unlocked the closet door with a ring of keys and shoved me inside and locked it. I don't know why they never found me. So many things I question how they are the way they are." Damon wondered, now bringing his palm down over his face.

"Then what?" Elena asked, eager to hear more. They were all listening intently to his story.

"They found her. They argued-"

"Whose they?" Asked Bonnie

"The rest of the Huntora family. I think there's a total of 13, including the father. I don't know what happened to the mother." Damon stopped again.

They waited for Damon to pick up where he left off.

"I don't know for sure, what happened between them. I heard them argue with her, asking where I was. And she told them, she had disposed of my body somewhere. Then chaos. It was quick, I didn't even hear her scream. I had to break my way out of the closet. And then I followed the smell of her blood to her body. . ."

"And?" Stefan said.

"I took the keys, and escaped I don't remember much." Damon said flatly.

"Just like that- left her dead?" Stefan said.

"Well yeah, what was I supposed to do?"

"Stefan, this is Damon your talking to." Matt said.

"Okay, why does this surprise you little brother? She _was _or is an enemy of ours. Prince can kill both of us in seconds if she desired to."

Matt threw his arms in the air; "And you _still _wont let us kill her!"

"Did you not hear what I just said mutt? She is quick, lethal, and charming. You wouldn't stand a chance… not a one of you."

"Well thanks." Meredith huffed.

"It is too risky anyway. Prince is dangerous, but we have no choice but to listen to Damon right now." Elena said.

This time, Damon is the one with the answers, everyone nodded, despite their previous notions from Damon. He is only good when he wants to be. Which, isn't often.

Now it was 11 o'clock, and they were tired and yawning. Once everyone had left, and Stefan was back from taking his beloved home, he noticed Damon was holding a pair of long rusted iron keys tied to a small piece of rope.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning over his knees.

"Damon?" Asked Stefan.

"Leave me be." Called Damon, still looking down at the keys.

Stefan took off his leather jacket where he hung it in a small closet. He let the silence crawl over them, then he said; "You kept those all these years. Why?"

Damon sighed, turned the keys over in his pale hands and said; "I can't really tell you."

Stefan sat on the bed and bent over to untie his boots. Once the boots were off, he lifted his torso to ask a question; "Have you been thinking about her, since her _death_?"

"Every time I see these." Damon shook the keys; "I want to get rid of them, but every time I go to do so, I can't."

"Maybe they're trying to tell you something." Stefan quoted, laying down on his bed, looking over at his brother.

"Nonsense." Damon murmured.

"Not at all. Look at it this way, you saw her dead body, took the keys, and left. Ten years later, she turns up alive, grown, and powerful. Plus, what she said about if we stay away from her, we wont be in danger, like her stay here is only temporary. Not to mention, you don't remember. I think you should look more into this."

"I think you maybe right." Damon sighed.

_**Okay I hope you got some answers in this chapter. Keep reading for more, it only gets better from here. Why doesn't Damon a very powerful vampire remember why Prince is alive? Hehe I'm not goin got to tell you! Well I kinda have to, but not until later! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~~~~*Here is chapter 4 folks sorry it took sooo long to get up, **__**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO L. JANE SMITH! **__**except Prince she is a original lol ;D**_

_**ENJOYY MY GOOD FANS!**__**~~~~~~~~~~* **_

Chapter 4

As October came and went, Prince grew more mysterious and quiet. She and Bonnie had became lab partners in chemistry, but Bonnie still couldn't figure her out. Prince turned out to have very little book smarts, even the simplest of math and chemistry problems confused her. In English it was like she had never studied proper grammar before, or English period. She didn't speak often, and ignored a lot of people if they tried to talk to her. Bonnie got the impression that she wasn't doing it to be mean, '_maybe she doesn't have anything to say back' _thought Bonnie. When she did speak, her English was understandable.

Soon enough the boys caught on and ran to her aid when the work in front of her made her frustrated. '_She was a dumb, hot red head,' _Bonnie concluded. The boys loved her, she played and flirted. It made Bonnie sick, but then a thought popped into her head '_Prince and Damon would make the perfect vampire couple'._

Bonnie knew why Prince was getting friendly with the boys. Their blood. To her surprise she kept a safe distance from Matt. Prince ignored all of them as a matter of fact; especially Damon. A few times he came to the school to talk to Prince, but she acted like she didn't know him, it pissed him off.

Her eyes told him to stay away for his own good but he couldn't figure out what that meant. So many things about Prince has left him at a brick wall. Every other mystery he has been able to crack at some point, but Prince was just as distant and cold as he was. You would think it would be easy once your on their side of the water. _Maybe I'm not after all. _Damon thought.

"Maybe there is a big piece I'm missing here." Damon thought out loud to himself.

He sat in a tall tree under the bright light of the moon. His favorite tree in all of oldwood, it over looked the ghostly cemetery. Here he thought, thought deeply of what it was that he was missing. He felt as if it was right under him, on the tip of his tongue just waiting to be said. And once it was said, the light bulb would go off and all answers would recognized. If only if it were that easy. Damon thought back to that night at the ball. The story he told Stefan and the others was not the whole truth. He couldn't tell them, he didn't know why he couldn't. Guilt, shame, embarrassment? No, no. The reason for not telling the whole story of him and Prince was for his own and his alone. But the more he thought about it, the image of the tiny, wide eyed Prince came into his thoughts. He let himself be bathed in his memories.

She was smaller then any seven year old he had seen. Her eyes where so big they seemed to swallow her oval face, like now they were thickly covered in black lashes. Her deep auburn hair was shorter, curled for the occasion. She resembled Surly Temple, a doll in her green party dress that puffed from her waist to her ankles. Those light slate eyes told him something from the very beginning. She was hurt and miserable, when he saw her for the first time across the ball room, as she shyly shook the hands of the important adults, he thought to himself '_how can something so young and innocent be raised to be a extreme killer'. _As the party went on he watched Prince closely curious to understand the young mind of a Huntora. Soon, he realized that for her age, she was well beyond her years. Finally, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Prince's large blue-grey eyes looking up at him.

"Why have you been stalking me, Mr. Salvatore?" She spoke in perfect Italian, her voice at this age matched the painting.

"May I ask how you know my name?" he simply asked.

"I know a lot of things." Prince said with a seriousness that sent a chill through him.

"Fair enough."

Prince smiled wickedly.

"Answer my question, Mr. Salvatore," Prince demanded in the same tone.

"I was not 'stalking' _Miss Huntora,_ simply looking."

"Don't mock me," Prince scolded. "I can rip out your heart in two seconds, It would be wise to remain on my good side," Prince said with a since of mercy.

"I apologize," Damon bowed in respect.

"Better," Prince smiled in approval. "Now if you'll please excuse me," Prince left him.

Damon had to say he was impressed with her maturity. For the next hour they shared occasional glances at one another. He saw something in those eyes that told him to stay away, a big grey warning. But as stubborn as he was, he ignored it. When Natalie asked him dance with her-a turn of the tables- he complied and went along.

He knew it was a death wish being so close to a Huntora but the atmosphere of the classy party had him drunk with cockiness. Before he knew it he was weakened by quick maneuvers and wood, he had seriously underestimated their power. Natalie wasn't too much older than his human, and her brothers weren't too far behind her. Then, just as they were about to finish him off, a voice came from the top of the stairs of the basement.

"Leave him be," it was Prince as a innocent child.

This part of his memory he had already told to his brother and remembered clearly; it's when she trapped in that closet that everything got fuzzy.

"Think Damon, think- it's in there, you just have to find it," Damon said aloud to himself.

He closed his eyes again and soared through his conscious. A thick cloud of fog spoke to him. No it was- something!. The more he pushed and strained he could make out words coming out of the cloud. The voices sounded like they were coming from under water, more like, he was the one under and they were above. After analyzing, he could make out that there was two different voices. One stood out from the rest. It was Temperance's childhood voice.

"It's wrong father! I am just as evil as they are!" she yelled.

"You are not! You are a Huntora, pure and noble by birth!"

"Am I? I'm am half of what he is, we all are! Why do we get to live in pleasure and wealth while we hunt them down like dogs? They are the pure ones!" She defended.

"We do this as God's will! They are vermin!" the voice shouted at Prince.

"God? _W__e _don't deserve a place in his kingdom after what we have done. You especially, in all your years you have driven stakes through hearts of vampires as well as the innocent! I will tolerate your hate no longer, why can't we just live in peace with one another? We after all, one of them."

"How can you say that?"

"Answer me father, do we not drink human blood? The elixir of the immortals. Do we not indulge in it every night from the people of this city-" as she rambled the man cut her off.

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND SHALL DO AS I SAY! KILL THAT VAMPIRE!"

"No . . ." Prince said simply.

The memory slipped like a stretched rubber band, he didn't have the strength to hold it any longer. He came back to the snowy forest, panting and fatigued. He leaned against the tree and his head pounded heavily. The sudden smell of water orchids wafted into his nostrils. As he inhaled the beautiful smell, he grinned and jumped down from the tree blocking Temperance' s path.

"Hello there," Damon flirted.

Prince grimmest at him hatefully and walked past him.

"Hey!" Damon blocked her path again. "That was rude."

"Get out of my way Damon," Prince snapped.

"For someone who just fed, you're pretty cranky," Damon joked.

"How did you-"

"I can smell him all over you," Damon leaned in for a whiff. "And yeah got a little," Damon rubbed the edge of his mouth demonstrating.

Prince scoffed and ran off around him.

"Wait!"

She ran into the cemetery with no hesitation, and he ran after her. Soon after chasing her, Damon lost sight of her when he could no longer sense her presence or smell her scent in the air, he was dumbfounded. How could he lose her, a lousy half-blood. He continued to search blindly around the cemetery until night fall. He came up empty handed in the end. He then went hunting, hopped that the feeling of the hunt would take his mind off of her. His thoughts have been filled with grey-blue eyes and red hair for to long. He never thought so much about a girl in centuries.

Thanksgiving past and Prince spent it staring in the windows of happy families, her heart aching for her own. She knew it would never happen, it was to late for forgiveness from them. They pasted around the rolls and the kids fought over the last piece and then grandma came in with more, grinning ear to ear. She could smell the turkey from the open window. They where happy and thankful, Prince wished she could be to. As she watched this peaceful scene, it brought her back to earlier that evening.

_Despite her best intentions Elena had got Prince to come over her house for some girl time. When she arrived she was shocked to find her and Elena alone. _

"_What no Stefan or Damon?" Prince mocked._

"_Nope just you and me," Elena smiled._

_Soon they began to prep for thanksgiving dinner. Quietly they cooked and prepped for almost an hour. Elena tried to talk to her repeatedly but Prince ignored her as if she were alone. As Prince was chopping carrots she heard a familiar voice._

"_Hellllooo, Ell-layne-NA," Damon said charmingly entering the kitchen_

_Chop!_

_Prince's anger took her mind off her moving hand and knife, in the process she sliced her pointer finger._

_She hissed sharply but shoot still, Elena looked._

"_Oh my God! Prince!" She reached for her finger._

"_Don't!" Prince snapped._

"_Mmmm, that's a familiar delicate smell," Damon mused as he exhaled._

"_Ah, here Prince," Elena handed her a towel. "You're getting blood on my Aunt's floor!"_

_Prince took the towel and wrapped her finger._

"_I'm fine it'll heal in a minute," Prince mumbled._

"_You heal!" Elena blabbed._

_Prince stared at her with a 'seriously' look._

"_You are a really special Elena, truly what does Stefan do with you?" Prince said with no emotion._

_Elena's jaw dropped._

"_Are calling me dumb?" Elena stepped up._

_Prince had to admit she did have balls. . .for a blond. _

"_You really don't want to want to step up to me, Gilbert." Prince glared._

_Elena faltered a little, her pretty face showing fear as she saw the potential in Prince's eyes. Elena seemed to shrink her gaze._

_With his fangs extended, Damon moved from his spot in front of them, grabbing Prince by the throat as he slammed her short body against the fridge._

"_Do NOT! Threaten Elena! EVER!" Damon put an emphasis on the last word by shaking her neck. _

_Elena's petty hollers see as no use. Damon kept his hand gripped tightly on Prince's throat, wincing as her nails dug into his hand, gasping for breath. Her feet kicked the fridge as they hovered a foot above the ground. Prince's kicking started to subside and she finally dropped her hands._

_A laugh echoed in her head._

"_We've found you, mia figlia."_

_Prince's mind snapped back into action and pushed Damon off of her with such force he went through the kitchen wall behind him. Wasting no time she flew out the back sliding door and didn't look back._

Before she hurt herself any more, she stuffed her hands inside her pockets and walked off down the snowy road of Virginia Beach, Virginia. It was snowing early this winter, Prince didn't mind. She walked past a Italian bakery, almost immediately, she got the thought of her father taking her to get ice cream as a child, but he never did. _It would have been nice, _she thought to herself. She picked up her feet and walked on. Where she was going she had no idea, but she couldn't stay in Fells church any longer. It was getting too dangerous for them. People die where ever she goes and it's all her fault. _And Damon has no memory of it_, Prince thought sadly. But it was a good thing that he didn't remember, she had made sure of it. If he were to remember they would hurt him or even worse. . She couldn't bring herself to think of the alternative. She cared about him too much. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night. He was the only one that didn't think of her as a monster. Maybe it was because he is a monster himself, or something else. As she walked on, she wished she could go back and apologize about how much of a bitch she had been. How cold and heartless she had been. She had to for their sakes, if they stayed away because they hated her personality, then they were less likely to be hurt. She thought Elena was truly a good person and a good friend, and Matt was funny, and Stefan was such a gentlemen. Damon was stubborn but mysterious. She wanted to crumble those walls of his mind and hold what ever lay behind them no matter how dangerous or fragile. She saw a light in those dark onyx eyes that no one else seemed to see. Its like it only shines for her. _That's ridiculous!_ she yelled at herself Damon isn't anything to you and never will he is just a memory. That all it was. She wished she could just tell him everything, make him remember. But who knows how he will react, how his brother would react and everyone else. It was a tempting thought but it was way dangerous. Lost in her own thoughts she couldn't see the car coming at her. The head lights stuck her suddenly then the pain as she hit the windshield, over the hood and onto the cold assault.

She panted in pain as she rose up on her elbows and turned her head and was blinded by the headlights once more. The car was no facing her, the doors opened and four people walked out in front of the car. At first she could make out who they where, her eyes strained to see past the blood streaming down over them. The person in the middle stepped into the light perfectly, shadows played on his oval face and bright slate eyes. He smiled devilishly. He spoke in fluent Italian.

"Hello, daughter."

**TO BE CONTINUED_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damon was driving with his widows down, blasting Marilyn Manson. His mind was to cluttered with worry and other things he wouldn't admit to, to sing along. He had been searching for Prince for hours now. After she ran from Elena's house Stefan came rushing over sensing that she was in danger. He could have sworn he saw his brothers pale face turn red anger when he heard what happened. Damon didn't even tell him about the voice he heard that set Prince off. Offering to go after and bring her back, he left.

That was six hours ago, it was now seven o'clock and all the families in Virginia beach where having there thanksgiving dinner. What he was doing all the way down here he had no idea, but his gut did. And something else. There was a tug at his chest that seemed to guide him to. He didn't even look try looking for her anywhere else, his gut told him to drive south east. Then when he got to the out skirts of Virginia beach his chest started throb, it felt like he had a invisible rope tide to him and someone was pulling in the direction where he needed to go. He fallowed the ghostly tugs, soon a sick feeling began to boil in his belly. A bad taste of what he was going to find at the end of that rope started to worry him. Damon couldn't stop thinking about Prince and what the sick feeling meant. It was that feeling you get when you walk into a room even though you know the killer is there waiting for you, heavy and thick sitting in the pit of your stomach radiating towards your lower back.

He turned onto a suburb road and fallowed it until the houses grew more and more apart. On this road the snow fell heavier, he could sense a snow storm in the west of him. Through his windshield wipers he caught the glimpse of dark red hair on a dark silhouette. It limped slowly away from him. He pulled the Ferrari over and jumped out of the car.

"Prince!" He shouted to her.

Slowly she turned her head to face him. Form the distance Damon could see the blood that covered her face, and the hand that clutched to her neck. The sick feeling that sat in his stomach before now boiled. As he looked closer he could see that tears came from her eyes. He walked closer to her and she limped further away.

"Prince, please." He pleaded as if she where a annoying child.

"Leave me be." Her voice carried to him.

She limped away a few steps for every one on his. Finally he grew tired of her childish games and dashed in front of her, frightening her. He caught himself from gasping at the site of her up close. The lump in his throat choked him. Her hair line had been ripped open by glass, shards of was still embedded in her scalp. Blood ran into her eyes. Her lips where cut and bleeding. His eyes made there way to her hand on her neck, blood ran down and soaked her sweater, her closed fingers did little to stop the wound from bleeding out. From there his eyes ran wildly down the rest of her body. She had no coat and was shivering madly, her jeans where torn. Bleeding cuts and gashes exposed to the frigid cold. He then found the source of her limping and oozing whole in the top of her sneaker. It was also covered in snow.

"Damon. . ." She whimpered her teeth chattering.

"Who did this to you?" Was how he responded.

Prince just gazed at him in pain.

He put his hand on her shoulders, getting closer, she cringed at his touch.

"Who did this to you!" Damon asked again this time a little louder.

Prince looked to her left, towards the clearing.

"Leave me be, Damon." She dropped her head but didn't try to get away.

Damon breathed heavily through his nose, took of his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Wha-what are y-you do-ing?" She shivered.

"Taking you home."

Whit that he bend down and picked her up bridal style. She tried to argue with him, but the warmth of his chest eased the pain of the cold. He managed to get the passenger door open while still caring her and put her inside. He shut the door and got a blanket from his trunk. With limited space in the Italian sports car he leaned over and spread the blanket over her. His movement slowed when he saw her eyes. Half open, tired and blazing with pain. Her head had slumped onto the window, giving him a better look at her hand on her neck.

"Let me have a look at it." Damon reached for her hand.

She jerked away, and squinted her eyes in pain at the movement.

"There isn't very many places for you move to in a sports car." Damon joked practically on top of her.

"No." She simply muttered.

"You can't fight me."

He was right she couldn't every bone in her body screamed in agony and every move she made burned and ached. But the closer Damon got to her the warmer she felt, she had always felt cold around other vampires. She let another tear fall and gave in to his warmth. He placed one hand behind the other side of her neck and let him take her hand away form her neck.

He froze.

Her neck had been savagely torn by fangs. He admittedly slammed himself back into the drivers seat and made a sharp u-turn.

"Keep pressure on that." Damon said flatly.

Prince placed her hand back on her neck and slowly moved to comfortable spot. Damon put the heat on full blast.

"How long ago did this happen?" Damon said through his teeth.

After a few minutes she responded softly;

"Not to long ago."

"Shit." Damon cursed.

In ten minutes they where out of the city, and on the high way.

"Damon . ." Prince whispered.

He turned his head and saw that Prince was looking at him. His heart withered. Her face was filled with so much pain and regret. He wanted to look away and never see so much of it on a delicate canvas. His fist gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her again, this time she was facing the road. Only her eyes and nose where visible the rest was swallowed by his jacket.

"Saving your life?" he responded returning his gaze ahead.

"Is that what you call it . . ." her voice seemed to get weaker with each sentence.

"Stop talking, you need to save to your strength."

"I don't care anymore. . ." she breathed and picked up her head and took a shaky breath.

Damon got the feeling that she meant in ways more than one.

"Rest your eyes, we'll be in Fell's Church within the hour." Damon didn't look at her to see whether she did or not.

Damon started to wonder as he drove. Two major questions pecked at his brain. One why she had healed yet, he could still smell fresh blood. It got stronger with each passing moment. Two, who had attacked her like that. He knew better then to write it off as a animal attack. It was another vampire for sure, not just any ordinary vampire. He knew she fought back, the vampire wouldn't have left her alive to wonder aimlessly in streets of a city. He wouldn't. He felt a phantom of answers creep on him, they where just to transparent to understand them at the moment. There just wasn't enough room in his brain to concentrate. Besides his brain being cluttered with un-answered mysteries, he recognized a organ that he thought he had turned to ash centuries ago. His heart. Now in silence and the soft purr of the Ferrari he curiously felt his heart. It was hurt, sore. He dint' understand why or what it was for anymore. After five-hundred years without true love you lose your humanity in that sense. The more he thought and curiously explore it, it hurt more. The pain soon became unbearable for him to handle. He forced the door shut on the idea, and boarded it up again, he promised himself that he will never enter it again as long as he breaths. He knew he shouldn't lock things up, but it was the only thing he knew best.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Heyyyy my peeps lol. Here is the 6****th**** chapter of "Untitled Final". I don't remember if I put any acknowledgements up for chapter 5. I was in a rush to post it. I will do my very best to feed your hunger and finish this story. If I do so it would be the first time I did. Well enjoy my fans :p. All rights belong to the amazing L. Jane Smith.*********

The snow had fallen thick when Damon pulled into the front yard of the boarding house. Once he killed the engine he wasted no time. He ran to the passenger side. When he picked Prince up, she didn't fight him. As a matter of fact, she was silent. The door swung open as he approached it. Stefan stood in the door way, Elena behind him. Their faces turned shocked when Prince came into their view.

"Move."

They did.

Their eyes followed him as he rushed inside, making their way up to the attic. Damon placed Prince on his futon with such care.

"What happened!" Elena came behind Damon.

Damon looked down at Prince, ignoring her. He was too focused on Prince. Wrapped in his jacket and the blanket she looked innocent.

"_Who would want to torture her like this?" _he thought to himself.

Her eyes were closed, she looked so at peace that it scared him. He touched her shoulder.

"Prince, wake up." Damon shook her slightly.

Her eyes fluttered but did not open. She groaned and turned her head to the side.

"I need you to stay awake, Prince." Damon said firmly.

Stefan listened in amazement at his brother. Never had he heard a trace of such softness and hidden worry in his voice. He approached Damon, looking at Prince over his shoulder.

"Who attacked her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but if we don't do something she could die," Damon responded without looking at him.

"Die? I thought she could heal!" Elena interjected.

"Not wounds made by silver," Stefan said blankly.

"I thought that was just werewolves."

"Werewolves are naturally sensitive to silver, Huntora's can only be killed with pure silver," Stefan explained.

"So, someone tried to kill, Prince? Why? She hasn't done anything," Elena argued in her defense.

"Not that we know of. . ." Damon said softly.

"What are you suggesting-" Elena snapped at him.

Damon raised up.

"What I'm _suggesting _is that we need to do something, now, or we will never find out. You don't know who ever did this to get away with it do you?"

"Of course not."

Elena opened her mouth again, Damon's eyes told her to choose her words wisely.

"What do you want us to do?" she finally said.

Damon took a deep breath, he knew from this moment on that what ever came his way was completely out of his control. For the first time in his life he felt he had no control. It was a sickening feeling in the pit of his belly, of what _could_ happen. It was a very humane feeling. The feeling seemed to take over. _"What is becoming of me. . ." _Damon thought to himself before he came back to reality.

For the next few minutes Prince seemed to cooperate, surrendering to their helping hands. Elena and Stefan listened to Damon's orders without a complaint. Elena had retrieved as water basin and a wash cloth from Mrs. Flowers. In the meantime-without letting their eyes wander- Damon and Stefan removed her bloody clothes. While in the process of this, they noticed her skin was covered in thick, ugly tear marks and stab wounds. Some were old, others were just starting to scar. It had been over an hour since Damon had picked her up, the wounds that they saw were just starting to heal. They had stopped bleeding. Damon observed the cuts and stabs with a lump in his throat and stinging eyes. There was no doubt that these were inflicted on purpose. Damon looked closely at her neck where her attacker had ripped at her neck.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. . . ."

Wasting no more time they made use of the gauze and bandages, while covering her up with a blanket. It was then Damon noticed that her whimpers and cooperation had stopped. He tucked her head underneath his arm and supported her head like a infant, saying;

"Hey, hey, hey you can't go to sleep yet." Damon's joke fell flat.

Prince murmured something.

"C'mon stay awake." Damon's hand went to caress her face, he snapped it back as if it were a claw. She opened her eyes half way and said, "You've done enough…"

It was the closest thing to a compliment that he had heard her say.

Elena and Stefan stood back in awe. Seeing Damon change before their very eyes was a odd thing to see. He seemed not be fighting the change that was very clear to them on the outside. The sound of his voice seemed to get softer with each word he spoke to her, and his eyes seemed less black. Stefan knew Damon to fight with his emotions, but with how much care he was holding Prince told him maybe he was capable of having human emotions. It was in the past two months that they have noticed a change in Damon. A uncontrollable change that could have been triggered by Prince. Stefan understood what that change was. He smiled at himself at the thought. He then realized Prince was finally talking. They listened.

"I'll be fine, there is nothing more you can do," she spoke softly into Damon's chest.

"You lost a lot of blood, you won't heal if you don't feed," Damon stressed as if he has said it a million times.

"Yes I will, it will just take a little longer is all."

"Maybe, but its going to be extremely painful," Damon kept his tone.

"I've had worse," Prince snickered.

"I didn't know this was a _who's been in worse shit contest.'_"

They both laughed at that one.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked un-able to understand Italian.

Stefan smiled. "It's nothing, she'll be alright . Let's go get you home," Stefan suggested.

"But-"

"I think Damon's got it from here." Stefan looked over his shoulder, Damon glanced over his own shoulder and nodded.

Once Stefan and Elena had left the boarding house fell silent.

"You're feeding tomorrow." Damon stated.

"Mm-hmm," was all she said.

"Within minutes Damon could hear her soft snores and the un-explainable warm pain in the center of his chest. He kneeled there for hours into the night before he himself fell asleep.

When Damon awoke he was still holding Prince. As he opened his eyes she was the first thing he saw. Soft beams of morning sunlight made her auburn hair sparkle like rubies. The blood on her face had dried to a dark brown and the smell of blood had dissipated. She was still alive, sleeping soundly. Occasionally her eyes squinted as she tried to move. Damon's hold on her kept her in place.

The memory of how much of her own blood she was covered in gnawed at his chest. This thought was one of the oddest in the pool of emotions that now flooded his heart. He usually enjoyed such tortures, it was in his nature as a vampire. But somehow the even the thought of her in such pain flamed up hatred, grief, and sorrow in his chest.

It was also strange how in past two months, since her arrival, that he began to change. They came on so quickly, like a old wound being reopened. He looked down at Prince and, with one hand, he reached over and picked up the soaked wash cloth, squeezed it, then gently wiped the dry blood off. The action brought on a since of deja-vu to his gut. A image of a small faced, round eyed Huntora filled his mind. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was wearing a large band t-shirt that fit her like a dress. He was trying to get her to stop crying. It was a memory that had been buried for ten years. He could feel the rest of the memory coming back to him but he couldn't see it. Like instinct he knew what he had to do.

Without hesitation he crashed his lips to hers.

At that same moment their minds were connected, aware of each other.

"_Damon!" Prince's mental voice was different._

_It was her true voice, the Italian accent was very clear._

"_Temperance?" Damon was shocked._

_He had kissed many girls in his time, but never had he experienced something like this. He could hear her voice but could only see red stars that twinkled at the vibrations of her unique voice._

"_What did you do!" Prince said, amazed._

"_I have no idea," Damon responded, astonished. " I need you to show me something."_

"_What?"_

"_You know what," Damon said firmly._

"_Damon I can't. . ."_

"_Yes you can! Ten years ago you saved my life from your family, and all I remember of that is that you literally gave your life. I found you bleeding with a wound to your chest, you, you had no heart beat! And that's all! There are gaps in my mind, big ones! I know you're the one responsible for those gaps. You took my memory away of what really happened that night and your going to fix them!" Damon got heated._

"_. . . .What makes you think it was me?"_

"_Because you wouldn't be trying so hard to push me away if you had nothing to hide."_

"_Damon it's for your own safety, please listen to me!"_

"_Why? What is more dangerous than a five-hundred year old vampire?"_

"_My brother . ."_

_Damon fell silent._

"_Fortunato? That's who did this to you!" Damon was outraged_

" _. . .and my other siblings."_

"_Wait, their here! All of them!"_

"_Yes. . ." _

_Damon and Stefan could handle one, maybe two, Huntora's, but twelve?_

"_What about your father?"_

"_I killed him. . .last night." _

_Damon had enough of these games he needed to know what really happened that night._

"_Show me!"_

"_Damon I-"_

"Show me!"

_Prince let him in finally, letting her walls come down. Breaking the seal she had put on his memory._

_The memory started with them running. Prince was ahead, her short hair cut bouncing. They were running through a long corridor._

"_Were not going to make it!" Damon heard himself saying._

_Prince stopped, panting as she looked around. _

"_Here." She ran to a wall and inserted a key into a camouflaged hole._

_A door opened from the wall._

"_Get in!" Prince shoved Damon in his hip._

"_Wait-" Damon let himself be pushed into the dark room._

"_What ever you hear, don't speak." Prince whispered as she shut the door._

_Damon obeyed._

_The room was pitch black, soon he could hear the footsteps get closer. His eyes flashed back and forth trying to find the knob of the door. His hands glided over the door._

_Nothing._

"Where is he!_" _

_Damon stopped. He recognized the voice as Bencutio, Prince's father the leader of the Huntora clan._

"_He ran-" Prince began._

"What!_" Bencutio yelled._

_Damon could sense her fear for her father._

"_You let him get away!" _

"_No, papa- he over powered me!" Prince argued._

"_Don't you raise your voice at me! Louis, Maria, Natalie. _FIND HIM_" He said firmly._

_The three of them ran off._

"_Papa?" Prince questioned._

Slap!

_He heard Prince hit the door and whimper._

"_I know you're lying! You're using your power to hide him!"_

"_No, I'm not," Prince tried to convince him._

"_Hold her." _

_She was removed from the secret door._

"_Papa, he ran to the city!" Prince tried again._

_A key slid into the key hole, Damon backed away. The key turned._

_Damon had to think fast. Bencutio swung the door open and out flew a swarm of black bats. The bats flew up and out of the corridor, only one remained in a hidden corner. Damon watched the rest of the scene through his bat eyes. _

_Her father turned to face her._

"_I told you."_

"_You're a terrible liar, my daughter," he said sinisterly._

"_But, papa! He wasn't in there like I said!" _

_Bencutio shook his head._

"_Papa?"_

"_If he wasn't in there then why would you have sent a warning though to him?"_

_Fortunato whispered into his little sister's ear._

_Damon could hear her heart begin to race._

_Bencutio then reached into his suit jacket. Prince began to squirm and thrash in her brother's grip._

"_This hurts me so, but treason is a crime in this clan. Do you know the consequences for treason. . ." Bencutio said as if he was bored with the procedure._

_Prince then began to cry._

"_Papa, please." Prince cried helplessly._

"_No, my child you will not get away with this tonight, not ever again. . ." _

_He finally pulled out a five-inch long sliver dagger._

_Prince's heart rate picked up, as if it could beat any faster. It was the loudest thing Damon could hear, or was that his own? His thoughts and breath ceased, only his eyes on them. His mind barely processing the things he was seeing the words he was hearing. They made no sense to his advanced brain. Prince's whimpers echoed inside him, miserable and desperate to live. He was frozen, watching in horror. One emotion surfaced in the chaos. Grief. Whether he was feeling this in the memory or as he watched it he couldn't tell. But no matter how much he wanted to look away, he didn't have the will. The scene continued to go on!_

"_You have a five second head start." Said Bencutio as he ran his thumb and pointer finger over the magnificent blade._

_He nodded at Fortunato._

_Once his hands where free from Prince's shoulders, she took off as fast as her legs would go._

_He counted down from five._

"_Five, four," he drew up the dagger._

_Damon saw her run slow in his eyes, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the horror unfolded._

"_Three, two."_

_Prince then looked back for one slip second, but not at her brother or father, but at Damon. In that half a second he saw everything she needed to say. His brain couldn't decode such a message, but only his head could. _

"ONE!" _Bencutio threw the dagger with precise force._

_Even slower the scene became as his eyes widened, the dagger flipped threw the air slicing it. The dagger hit the center of her back hard and fast, and with a grunt Prince tumbled to her knees, then a second later she fell on her side. Her body lay still._

_At the sound of the dagger Damon's breath escaped, he was then watching with_

_sorrow and shock._

_Fortunato was facing his limp sister when his father came to him._

"_It was for the best my son." He said calmly._

_Fortunato nodded._

_With that they left, without a glance up at the corner Damon was hiding in._

_Finally Damon ripped himself from the memory. _

"_They . .?" he couldn't find the words to say._

_In his hesitation she understood his meaning._

"_Yes. . ." she said breathlessly._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I saved your life. . ." _

"_No, why did you do it?" Damon reached out for the answer, he could feel her pull away._

"_You don't want to know . ."_

"_Don't I have a right to know?"_

"_Why do you even care anyway! You don't have a emotional or even caring bone in your body! You're a cold, ruthless, selfish, heartless KING of the damned!"_

"_Yes, I do believe you're right about those things, but there is something about this connection between the two of us right know. It's.. REAL. I know you're _

_lying, and trying to push me away. I can feel it. Can't you just TELL me why? Why you have been trying to push me away all this time? Why you erased my memory in the first place? Why you won't talk to me? Why you are so distant from people? _What are you afraid of?"

_Prince's mental voice began to weep. _

"_. . . Damon please even here you are not safe. _Please!"

"_Why should I? I have kissed thousands of women in my time and _never _had I felt anything remotely close to this. There is something going on beyond are control so sooner or later its going to make its self known. So I want to have answers as much as you want to leave me."_

_He could feel Prince's mind want to give in but strain with the urge. Her strength came around and help her sanity in place. _

"_Why do I even matter to you now? I'm just a exiled vampire hunter from Italy. You could have very easily finished me off last night when you found me in the road. All your problems would have been solved. You are the dumbest vampire I know, to leave me alive when I come into another vampire's territory. _Especially_, knowing that being an exile I can't fight back! I'm free gain! Yet here we are kissing!"_

_Damon could feel her mind slip away._

"_Prince, don't!" _

The vision shattered and Damon opened his eyes. Prince was raised up right looking at him.

"No wait." Damon wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Damon, what the hell!" Prince slapped her palm to his shoulder.

"I've got something to say."

Prince realized then, that she was half naked. Exposed and embarrassed she turned her face from him, blushing wildly.

"Make it quick!" she huffed.

"I think I know why I haven't killed you . . .I've felt . .different since you came back. I don't understand why but . ." he hesitated, looked away for a second then returned them to her. "Temperance, I think I may be in love with you." Damon blurted out.

Prince snapped her head at him, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"What? . ." Prince searched his face for a lie, a hint of a bluff _anything_ that could prove his words wrong. Nothing. "You're . .in _love_. With . . Me? . ." Prince whispered slowly trying to make since of them.

"I am." Damon said with uttermost confidence.

Prince shook her head looking away from him again. Damon tried to call her name once more.

"No . ." she muttered harshly shoving his arms away from her with such strength it knocked him of the futon and onto the hard wooden floor. Once free of him she picked up her bloody clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Stunned, Damon lay on the floor gathering his thoughts. At first he could not think of any action, only the replay of her strength in his thoughts. Her strength was ineradicable but that's not why he was so shocked. Her reaction to his words left him in the dark once more. Never had he had a reaction like that. Then again he never said those words to anybody. But he understood. He could still feel her mind, he could still feel it somehow. He seemed to understand why she hated him so much, why she tried so hard to grow a gap between the two of them. She went through so much effort to hate him, and grow a shell over her heart, that she never came up with a plan B if those walls didn't hold. He knew this not only because he was on the inside of those walls, but because he has been doing the same thing for five-hundred years.

He didn't know where his words had come from. He had said them, in his heart, the organ he thought had died along with his soul all those years ago. They have been buried, and somehow the reappearance of this one exiled vampire hunter dug them up. Know that organ was red hot and pulsing. He could actually _feel it. _He heard the shower turn on. The pumping organ, alive once again lifted him from his broken place on the wooden floor. He made his legs walk him over to the narrow door, he leaned his body against it. At first just listening to the crying girl that lay beyond, then his brain formulated words and his lips began to move to form them.

"Prince?" he said over the shower.

No answer.

"Prince." he said a little louder.

Nothing at first, then a quiet;

"Go away."

"Prince, are you alright?"

Again no response at first. He waited.

"No . . ."

Damon hesitated, then he said.

"May I come in?"

This time he received an immediate response.

"Hell no!"

He stepped back running his hands through his lengthy black hair, then returned to the door and asked again.

"Please, I feel . . Bad." He lied.

"Good . . .you should." Prince sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a softer voice them usual.

"Like you don't know."

That was it, he was done with the games. He turned the knob of the unlocked bathroom door and walked in. What he excepted to find was Prince to be under the hot running water of the shower, instead she was in the corner of the tub, hugging her knees with her damp hair buried into them. Damon kneeled down in front of the tub.

"Why are you crying?" he said softly.

"Just go away. ." her voice muffled by her naked legs.

"Well this is my house." Damon said tried to joke.

"Just shut the fuck up already!" Prince lunged at him from the tub, their faces inches apart.

"I'm the one who saved _your _life this time, you don't need to be snapping at me." Damon got closer to her.

Prince blushed, her menacing face faltering. She gave up the look and fell back into the

form that he found her in.

"Please. . .Just . You don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" Damon leaned into the tub.

"You can't be in love with me. . .you just can't be. . ." Prince sounded as if she were talking to herself.

"The last time I checked being in love was a good thing."

"Not for us." Prince stated. " Last night was nothing compared to what they will do to you! I've lost too many people to that word and I'm not about to lose you too!"

"So explains it. . ." Damon said his eyes looking into the distance. "You love me back don't you . ." Damon looked into her eyes.

Prince began to cry again.

Damon scooted to the end of the shower and turned the knobs until the water stopped flowing. Then he slowly stood into the tub and kneeling down next to her.

"Prince . . ."

"No! Don't you say my name like that! I _**hate **_you! _I hate your fucking guts!_" Prince started to beat on his hard chest roughly. "You ruined my life! My childhood!" Prince cried. Damon didn't fight her, though she was very close to breaking his entire rib cage he could lift a hand towards her. Not even a finger. Instead he held her to him, he could feel the sting in his chest build and blood trickle from between his lips, but still he held on.

After five minutes she grew exhausted. Slowly she stopped, allowing herself to lay against him, painting heavily

"No you don't." Damon finally said.

"Huh?" Prince tried to look up at hi, but his grip wouldn't let her.

"You don't hate me. I know you don't."

"I just broke your ribs and you say I don't hate you?"

"I can prove it."

Prince was silent.

Then he spoke.

"You saved my life, gave me your own to protect me, for that I am forever in your dept. Two, you have never stopped protecting me, you even influenced me to forget you. You tried so hard to push me away because you couldn't bare to see me hurt. I felt something in your thoughts today. Love. You love me so much that you rather see me safe,

than be happy yourself. And out of all the places in the world to run you come here." Damon whispered in her ear.

Prince was silent for a few minute. She tried to move away form him, this time he let her. Finally she spoke.

"This is wrong. They will _kill _you don't you understand that!"

"Their not strong enough to kill me." Damon said cockily.

"Stupid!" Prince smacked him in the temple. "You arrogant aristocrat, listen to me. There are ten vampire hunters after me, _**TEN**_. They will fucking eat you alive, literally. I've been tortured, bitten, burned, stabbed, raped,

thrown in front of buses, trains, trucks. I've even been hung by wooden splitter rope from a tree. The entire time thinking of you and swearing to myself I will _**never**_let them do that to you."

Prince paused to make sure he was listening.

"I can't fight anymore like I used to. I just don't have the will. Far too much pain I've endured as a child. Last night was my last fight, now that Fortunato is the leader. . . "

Damon paused, trying to process her words.

"What are you saying!"

"What I'm saying is to get out of here. Get Stefan, Elena and her friends and get as far from Virginia as possible. Please, this isn't your fight." Prince began to get out of the tub.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Are you saying you're giving up! That's suicide!" Damon was getting angry.

"I gave up a long time ago, it just took me this long to actually go through with it."

Damon let her go of her wrist, his eyes started to sting.

"Then why did you even bother finding me?"

"Because . . I came to say goodbye."

Damon's eyes snapped at her, black irises filled with pain.

"No, don't say that . . ."

"Damon-"

Damon jumped out of the tub then and grabbed Prince by the arms and slammed her against the wall.

"So you're just going to give up! Just like that! Huh?"

Prince looked away from him without a word.

"For the first time in my life I feel-good. Finally the darkness in my heart has a light to guide it. A sun! not a little candle that fades over time or a false light that was never really

there but a real light. And now your going to just kill yourself . . ." Damon said the last part in a whisper. His eyes getting hot, a lump building in this throat.

"I didn't for you to fall in love with me!"

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your suicide attempt!" Damon mumbled, tears he was holding back now falling on their own accord. He then let go of Prince and leaned against the sink.

After a few minutes of silence Prince put her hand on the door knob.

"Please don't leave." Damon begged placing a hand on hers.

"You got over Katherine just fine, what makes me any different?" Prince spat, thrust the door open and walked out into the attic room.

Damon ignored that blow, and followed her.

"Prince please don't do this." Damon pleaded.

Prince was hopping into her bloody jeans and tossing on her torn t-shirt.

"Damon there isn't any way I can make this any less painful for either of us. We are not meant to be. For me to have any peace, I have to finish what I started.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Prince turned to look at him.

"I started this to, I'm a part of this too."

"Not anymore." Prince looked away. "Your no longer part of me or my life. You never will be. _WE_ will never be. The sooner you realize that the easier it will be on us both."

She walked to the door and opened it, she said over her shoulder, "This will be the last time you'll see me."

Then for one last time she called his name, he looked up at her. His onyx eyes filled with falling tears of five-hundred years.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

With that she shut the door behind her.

*** Please review! I hoped you enjoyed it. XDDDDDDDDD*******


	7. Chapter 7

********_**HEYYY guys soo sorry I took so long with this one. I promise to get chapter 8 and 9 up sooner, I am in the process of writing them, (with permission) I used my Beta's RP Jamie from her Cape fandom. So I guess you can say this chapter is kinda like a cross over. I DO NOT OWN ANY SMITH HER BRILLIANT WORK IS FOREVER HERS!***********_

_**ENJOY MY BLOODTHRISY FELLOWS :3**_

Chapter 7

Prince shut the door and leaned against it. She took in a shaky breath, trying not to cry again. When she had gathered herself, she made her way down the stairs and out the door. She knew she was going regret walking away from him.

The sound of the door slamming behind her echoed in his brain. The tears came down silently, his chest beginning to throb. Power escaped him uncontrollably, soon making the wind-gusted snow come down like little needles. The window cracked at the sudden drop in temperature.

She had broken his heart.

He could feel it. Something he never thought he could feel again. It told him he did have a heart after all, but that wasn't the big picture. It wasn't the reason it hurt so much, in fact he didn't really know why. Or at least he couldn't understand it. Prince was only in his life for a few months, why did it hurt so much to see her walk away; why did it hurt to hear her say that she didn't want to live anymore? He loved her yes, he had already realized that. Why? That one word had been circling his thoughts ever since he saw her face for the first time in ten years. It made no sense for him to love her. Did it? Love hadn't come his way in centuries. He was at a loss, it was a scary feeling not knowing where you stood. His mind strained to solve all these haunting questions, but his heart just told him to understand. That the answer to all his questions was already inside him; all he had to do was find them. Remember them. All he had to do was remember…

As the night turned into early morning, Prince paced the frozen cemetery. The feel of fresh blood and pain killers ran through her limbs. She could feel the dropping temperatures rip through her skin tight jeans and open coat that was as red as crimson. But it didn't bother her, nor did any type of weather. The weather had been dropping rapidly; Prince couldn't say she didn't have a part in that. Her bare finger tips brushed the snow off tomb stones as she passed. She hoped the cold would numb her thoughts, since sleep wasn't an option. Since sleep lately hadn't been a option she hoped the chilling snow would numb her thoughts. The pain killers, of all varieties, made her comfortably numb but did nothing to chase away the nightmares that haunted her. Every night, they crept up on her like a slithering snake. Poisoning every happy thought it touched. Playing horrible scenes of blood and pain. The images of endless black eyes that no longer held any gleam of life. Or even the bodies of Stefan and Elena, lifelessly scattered about. Soon after that, crows would come; almost watching Stefan and Elena with their necks broken, hanging from nooses in the trees. The skies would fill with dark laughter, mocking her. Every night grew more intense. Scenes of how Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt would be tortured. Damon took the biggest hits of all. The true death. Just as Fortunato had promised…regret then pooled into her belly, her eyes beginning to burn.

She lied to him. She had told Damon such a lie to push him away. _He is stubborn, I had to. _She tried to convince herself. She panicked in the moment that he said the 'L' word. She never anticipated those words to fall out of his mouth. The regret was boiling in her stomach, turning it in knots. Did Damon really believe that she would give up that easily? Did he believe those angry words that she spat at him? Did Elena? Did Bonnie? Their survival depended on it. It was for their own good. She wasn't going to be responsible for their deaths. Tears were now flowing down her face, leaving a stinging trail. Her conscience was yelling in her ears. _You broke his heart, ripped it to pieces! How could you? You saw his face; he will never be the same again. _Again and again they came at her. _Cry! Go ahead. You had broken the mustang, then you killed it!_ Prince stumbled into head stone with a tall peaceful angle carved on top. Sobbing, she slid down the side and lied in the hard snow. Covered in cold, she cried violently, her sob's coming out in quick breaths. When her tears finally ran dry, she was allowed to close her iced lashes. In the back of her mind right before sleep had taken her, she wished the cold could take her instead.

Damon Salvatore sat in a bar in a small part of Norfolk called Gent. He sat there, his eyes black as night, were locked on the glass of Irish whiskey. It wasn't his particular favorite, that was why he ordered it. He didn't really feel like drinking, just needed to get away from his nagging younger brother.

It had been three days since Prince walked out his door. Two days of his worried brother arguing with him to approach her. Two days he had been refusing to do so. He had seen her in town and wandering around the old wood forest. Even looking up at him from the forest floor, as he sat perched as a crow high up in a tree, he could see her large blue-grey eyes were full of as much pain as his own. They were begging and hopeless…Damon finished his glass of whiskey off in one gulp, and slammed it down just as quickly. He grimaced at the strong sting that licked his throat all the way down. Making a hand gesture to the bar tender, it was refilled. And again he sat there, miserably with his hand motionless around the full crystal class. Just then, a petite woman sat in the bar stool next to him. Damon didn't bother to look at her. The powerful scent of her perfume alone gave him a good description of her. She would be wide eyed, hair framing a thick frame around her pixie like face. He could feel her thoughts and emotions beaming at him from her bright aura. Like everything else, he ignored it. The bar tender came around then.

'"Grand Marnier meat please," the girl requested shyly.

Damon snickered slightly.

"What a girl can't have a drink?"

"I never said that," Damon said flatly.

The girl took a sip of the drink the bartender served her before introducing herself cheerfully.

"I'm Jamie."

Damon hesitated, debating whether or not if he wanted to start a conversation with girl. Soon, the air around them grew thick and Jamie backed off. _Good_, thought Damon. It was then that she began to speak to him a calm, chiming voice.

"So why is a handsome man sitting at a bar sulking?"

"Excuse you?" Damon let himself look at her, his black eyes flashing. His description of her in his head had been correct.

Jamie didn't falter.

"It's just that I can tell, it's in your posture, and judging by your reaction, it's something you blame yourself for."

"I could be just drunk." Damon smirked into his glass before taking a gulp.

"Are you?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me." Damon mocked.

Jamie looked at his dark eyes, trying not focus too much on his perfect Italian features.

"Nope." She concluded, "You have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"What gave that away?" Damon stated sarcastically.

"Your medium height about five-eight, meaning you have a lot of blood in you."

"Oh, you have no idea." Damon said coldly.

Recovering from his dazzling grin, Jamie tried to speak,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing that matters." Damon shook his head

Jamie took her time this time to observe his hidden expressions. She was curious about him. He gave off nothing that would give another people away. It was as if he had been doing this for a very long time.

"You're so hidden from everyone. You don't want anyone to know you care. It's not healthy, you know." Jamie spoke to Damon as if he was an old friend.

Damon began to laugh. Had he truly gone mad?

Jamie stared back at him, eyebrows raised, ready to call 911 if he was having a mental breakdown.

"You're good." Damon admitted. "Maybe a little too good."

"Have you gone crazy?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"Not quite. _You're _crazy to try to understand me." Damon pointed out to her.

"Why is that?"

"Because, once you finally do, you'll regret it." Damon shook his head and turned back to the bar.

"Hm, you may be right. I'm not _trying_ to do anything. It's just something that comes to me naturally. Some people are just easier to read than others. But you on the other hand, it's like trying to decipher brail."

"I could have told you that." Damon mumbled into his glass.

"Let me see..." Jamie trailed off.

Damon rolled his eyes. Ugh, this girl was still trying to piss him of. Why did he even come here? Oh yeah, it was to get away from Stefan and Elena. Odd how Elena of all people was annoying him. She was annoying because she gave him updates on Prince. The pain in his chest grew hotter with every mention of her. Until it grew to be unbearable. He snapped at Elena soon after that. She had been telling him how distraught Prince had been, and yelled at other students, cursing in Italian.

"_Prince seems to be getting no sleep." Elena had said in a concerned voice to Bonnie._

_Damon heard every word._

Was he to blame for her sleepless nights? Or her distress? Damon shook his head. He

had been thinking about these thing too long, and still had no answers. But he couldn't face her. She had told him to stay away; he was only trying to be respectful.

"You're thinking about a girl, aren't you?" Jamie concluded.

Damon eyes shot to her. How could she?

"I'm right!" Jamie beamed, jumping back.

Damon stared, dumb founded. How could this human figure that out, with just a few words of communication, what he was thinking? Could she read minds? Otherwise it should be impossible to know what behind his walls. He was certain that he always had his shields up, blocking his emotions and smiles from ever arising. Was he faltering? Breaking from the inside out? Was it so easy now to read his miserable eyes? Had he let the one thing that has helped him to survive all these centuries, break away? Quickly, he gathered all of this thoughts and pushed them down into the dark corner of his thoughts.

"Now you've shut me out." Jamie sighed "Well sir, in my opinion I think you should go and see her; stop avoiding her."

Damon had had enough, he got up and started towards the door. It wasn't long before he heard Jamie behind him. It want until they had gotten to the door that he finally turned around and hissed,

"What do you want?"

Jamie returned his sinister glare with vengeance.

. .Just like Prince. . .Then suddenly a door swung open. A memory ripped through him.

_The door led to a familiar place, a familiar scene. Something that has been hidden for ten long years. Images flooded his mind. He remembered._

Suddenly he took off toward his car with Jamie still chasing after him. But as they cleared the corner where his yellow Ferrari. Jamie gasped at the sight of it.

"That's your car!" Jamie enthused.

"Yup." Damon called back without too much expression in his voice as he bent down to get into the low sports car.

"Wait you're not going to do something stupid are you?" She rushed, running up to the passenger side window.

"You can say that."

Before Jamie could say anything more, Damon pulled out of the shoulder of the road and up the street. She never even asked him his name.

_**SOOOOO? PLEASE LEAVE ME A TASTY REVIEW. No flames please and keep Jamie in mind, there may be a complete Cape and Untitled final cross over. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_*****Hello me fellow readers **__**J**__** so sorry it took this long to get this chapter up, as you can tell it's longer. I worked real hard on this chapter, wrote it a couple of times before I got the right emotion. This is a really intense chapter be forewarned- mention of incest/rape! I don't own Vampire Diaries, belongs to Harper Teen publishing and Lisa Jane Smith. Since she no longer has the right to write it, Fell Church will live on in her fans' works!**_

Chapter 8

Prince walked along a long dirt country road. It was close to midnight and she had just come back from an unsatisfying hunt. There were so many distractions, feeding seems least important to her now. She will go out to the city, her favorite place to be, and wait for the right moment to strike, but not tonight. Tonight her head was to swollen with voices. Not her own, of course, that's what was so bone chilling about this night. The eleven people she called her family were now tormenting her with how close they were getting. And she had to admit it that she was frightened. It was a fear that had been hiding deep inside her tiny body for as long as she could remember. It had now surfaced to its full potency. The fear was the true death. Not her own but the death of her reason for coming to America. The name tugged at her heart, yet she refused to say it.

Just then a loud cry of a crow soared above her head; she looked up to see in the Damon Salvatore in the dark. The fear tugged again as she walked closer to him.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Tempy" Damon said in his usual cool yet cold tone, skillfully flashing his eyes at Prince; that always made her heart skip a beat.

"What the hell are you doing here, and don't call me that!" She snapped at the man twice her size and shuffled around him.

Damon turned around, not letting her rudeness ruin his plan. Smiling, he caught up with her easily.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Prince ignored him and continued to walk up the dirt drive way. Damon noticed then that her face was somewhat distracted, and her eyes were glossy with hunger.

"You don't look well, have you been feeding daily?" Damon questioned looking down at her.

"Oh Damon please don't parent me," Prince breathed, shaking her head as they rounded the corner.

"I'm _parenting? _I'm simply asking a question as a very experienced vampire. I know malnourishment when I see it. I _do_ live with my brother." Damon said, his composure calm and concerned.

"Well Stefan is a pussy of a vampire-"Prince began to insult.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can say that about Stefan." Damon's tone gave way into his wavering composure. "You have such a way with words for a little girl." Damon shook his head.

"I'm not a little girl!" Prince fumed, jumping in front of Damon.

Prince stood before Damon, her brows furrowing, fists balled up at her sides, and her red lips, that seemed almost black by the moon light, puckered. Damon had to admit her stance wasn't threatening. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was just a twelve-year-old human girl. Then her face grew softer as he continued to stare at her, before him her eyes and lips gained five-years. He wanted to say how beautiful he thought she was; how she seemed to glow for him. Instead this came through his teeth before he could catch them.

"How tall are you, four-foot eight?"

Prince's softened expression turned grim, her lips curled and Damon caught a glimpse at her rounded, deadly canines. The image of her being innocent and twelve vanished in an instant, she was now a fierce vampire with a human half. Damon couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated, but then the crush of her power brushed him lightly. Just a light touch and he felt he had been pushed in the stomach. Not caving into her power, he waited until she had retreated. _"Why hadn't I given her a blow back?" _Damon questioned, but when he thought about the action it tugged in a painful way at his heart.

"_Who_ can't fight back?" Prince mocked. "And I'm four-foot _ten_!"

Damon stood straight up again before he spoke. "I don't hit girls," he said simply.

"Is that so?" Prince snickered putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just not how I was raised."

"Good answer." Prince gave him a sly smile and turned on her heels to walk up to the run down farm house they were now standing in front of.

Damon paid its rotting wood and depressing look no attention; instead he walked up behind Prince towering over her.

"You know for a young Italian girl, you are very rude and hateful. I wonder is it that the fact that you had no proper up bringing, or my blood," said Damon whole-heartedly.

Prince's body went tense as a whole and jumped around to face his pale face and dark eyes, which were illuminated by the bright porch light. Her lips were trembling in shock; her grey-blue eyes were staring a hole into him, he wasn't bluffing.

"Oh yes I remember, quite vividly in fact," Damon said clearly, lowering his head. His voice grew quieter, yet smoother.

"What?" Prince whispered incredulity.

Damon closed the gap between them, their chests pressing together. Prince tried to conceal the redness of her cheeks, but there was no room to turn her head away. He smirked as he continued to speak.

"I feel so dumb for not seeing it before. The way my body screamed around you, I should have known then. Our blood is connected and it's because of me. Not only that you're faster and stronger, your auburn hair is redder then I remember." Damon ran his fingers through her hair; Prince didn't flinch away. "Your eyes are grayer. You look younger then you should, and you're too perfect to be _half_ human." Damon finished his speech with his forehead resting on hers staring into her grey orbs.

"Maybe that's why you think you're in love with me, I mean you've gone so long without it," Prince's voice trembled as she lost her train of thought. Her heart was skipping beats as she continued to look at his eyes and lips.

The blow of doubt hit hard, but Damon quickly recovered.

"You think just because I saved your life by sharing my own with you it _made_ me fall in love with you? I'm somewhat insulted by this, Temperance. I don't know exactly why I didn't remember you in these ten years, but I always knew there was someone, whom I've met, that was important to remember. It was in the back of my mind."

"Damon, you don't know the severity of what you're telling me. I'm sorry I shared the word with you but this isn't one of the life time soap operas, you share your feelings and then get the girl that makes your heart sing? It doesn't work that way!" whimpered Prince.

"Why can't it? Is it your brothers? Your sisters? I'll kill them for all the things they've done to you," Damon said coldly.

With tears on the lid of her eyes, she tried to speak. "Damon just let it go, please. You're not going to like what you'll find if you continue like this, loving me. It will only get you killed in the end."

Prince had her hand on the door handle, looking away from him with much effort as the tears fell. Damon put his warm hands on her cheeks trying to get her to look at him, but she was fighting him with her eyes closed.

"Prince please, I don't understand why you cry like this. Prince please tell me why." Damon pleaded.

"It's because of me." A voice Damon hadn't heard in ten years spoke from three yards behind him, he hadn't felt his approach.

Prince stiffened; gaining her role as a Huntora back. She switched places with Damon, pushing him to the door and pulling out a .357 revolver at her oldest brother Fortunato Huntora.

"Nice gun, sis. Where have you been hiding it? Cause when I hit you with my car, you had not a single weapon." Fortunato mocked, waving his pointer finger in a scolding manner back a forth clicking his teeth. "Very sloppy, Temperance. Very sloppy indeed."

Prince didn't falter, choking on her fear as she faced the cause of her misery.

"What do you want, Fortunato?" Prince spoke his name with venom.

"Oh to answer your boyfriend's question is all." Fortunato took five steps forward and Prince clicked the safety off.

"Silver bullets, they explode with they enter your body. If I hit your heart you'll never heal and die- slowly." Prince voice was full of venom and hate now.

Fortunato's gray eyes flowed like liquid silver, burning with as much fire as his sister's. Swiftly, he turned his own weapon at her; a gothic style crossbow loaded with a wooden arrow, glistening in the moonlight was a silver arrow head. Yet Prince did not let the venom slip away from her voice.

"Hm, a crossbow, I'm impressed brother," said Prince sarcastically.

"But I didn't come here to _torment_ you, as much fun as that would be, I have other motives." Fortunato grew nearer.

Prince pointed the gun at his knee. "One more step and you'll be crawling back to Natalie and Drew," she threatened.

Fortunato stopped where he was not far from the porch.

"I_ do_ have a crossbow," Fortunato mused, waving it.

"Then I'll shoot your knees_ and_ cut your eyes out," Prince said without any expression at all; she then pulled out a five-inch long silver dagger with gold and jeweled handle. "Try me."

"Then I'll get out with it. I came here to speak with Damon if you don't mind."

"Yes, I do mind." Prince didn't move away from Damon.

"Prince," Damon called her name tenderly, putting his hand on her shoulder gently and moving her to right to stand her next to him before she could argue.

"Say your peace then leave my territory," Damon said coldly.

"Oh this is your territory? Well then I best then." Not sounding concerned of the illegal intrusion, Fortunato went on with his mimicry. "You see Damon I'm the reason life for my little _sister_ will never have an easy life, let alone love. Do you think just because you're four-hundred years older than me you can love her? Nothing is that easy, Damon, not as long as I live."

Damon was confused by this, what did he mean not as long he was alive?

"Oh so don't know as much about Huntora's as you let your brother to believe!" Fortunato laughed.

"How do you know of what I've said to him?" Damon said getting defensive.

"I know everything." Fortunato flicked his liquid silver eyes toward his nearly identical sister.

Damon, seeing the eye contact, reached for Prince and yanked her behind him with more force than intended. Not bothering to argue, she placed her revolver so it was still facing Fortunato. Damon didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You see, Damon. Huntora's inter-marry. The girl your hiding was to be _my_ bride."

By this information Damon felt appalled; his dark eyes grew wide with disgust.

"I know, I know incest is 'wrong' but if we don't, our kind will die off. Vampires are of course sterile and human men and women don't possess the gene for the offspring to be born a Huntora; it's a science really."

Damon was too horrified to respond, to which Fortunato went on.

"So our father arranged us, like he has done many time before. Then you come along and safe her life. I was going to get another bride that part didn't bother me much, but you _saved_ her." Fortunato beamed the last sentence and began to pace. "You saved her by giving her your blood, which is the biggest don't in the book. So now she isn't even a Huntora anymore! Her genes have altered to being closer to vampires. With that being said she is completely useless to me by this point, which infuriates me. Cause I can't get a fertile wife unless she is dead, our culture is so old fashioned. Now comes your part. Because you saved her life, she influenced you to forget, which worked up until now. And now you have the audacity to fall in love with her! As if that weren't bad enough she has _always_ _loved you_. Would do anything for you, the only reason why she gets the beating she does is because she's in loves you. You do know that right? She is alive because she fights back so hard all because she loves you so much. she even thinks you-"

_BANG!_

Fortunato crashed down to the grass screaming in agony, clutching his shattered knee cap. Damon turned his head to face Prince, who was panting, tears falling down her cheeks.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! Si cagna I'm andando a cazzo ti ammazzo! Adominato! marmocchio, burbante! figlio d'un cane!" Fortunato went on to insult.

Damon, driven to the point of hostility, crouched and launched himself onto Fortunato, pinning him to the ground. He clasped his hand tightly around Fortunato's throat, their fangs fully extended.

"How dare you insult a lady like that, especially _my_ lady," Damon spat close to Fortunato's face tightening his grip on his throat, Fortunato was beginning to gasp for breath.

"You're worthless, you sick fuck! I should rip your throat out right now. Or maybe I should kill you with your own weapon shooting you in the eyes, then your heart; I'll even rip it out myself to make sure you die. I don't know what kind of pedestal you think you're on that gives you the right to beat up your little sister almost to the point of death, but you better find other one to perch yourself on cause I'll end you the next time you threaten Prince. Or any other of those people she calls family," Damon rebuked sinisterly.

Fortunato, despite the lack of oxygen, began to laugh.

"You two are so much alike it makes me so sick I could spit at you." Fortunato laughed. "But Damon, you say I've beat her to the point of death, I've done a lot worse than that, man," Fortunato said in an airy voice, still chuckling.

With pure hot rage, Damon increased the pressure of his hand. And with a sickening snap, Fortunato's neck broke under the pressure. Dark thick blood like burgundy corn syrup rushed out his open mouth and he lay limp.

Damon stood up rage still pumping hot through his veins. Remembering where he was he turned back to Prince on the porch. As he grew nearer to her he pulled her into his arms and soothingly petted her dark ruby hair. The smell of her winter orchid scented hair began to smooth out his rage. Prince was crying silently, letting herself be held by Damon's warm embrace. Slowly she deposited the gun and knife back into their proper holders and moved her arms behind his leather jacket so they were locked around stomach, her head barley reaching his upper chest.

"He won't be happy when he finally wakes up; we better get going before Natalie or the others come," Prince said in a tired voice.

Damon nodded. Not saying a word, they were gone in the blink of an eye.

***************Footnotes: Si cagna I'm andando a cazzo ti ammazzo (you bitch I'm going to kill you). Adominato (filth), marmocchio (brat), burbante (Rascal/rogue), figlio d'un cane (Son of a bitch)

_**Please review; I really want your feedback. I plan on changing the title to "Winter Orchids" since, when I put up this story, I didn't have a title for it. So don't freak when you can't find it. Stay tuned for chapter 9, that is if you want to see what becomes of Damon and Prince. *wink* **_


End file.
